Delia Artemis Montague
by sea.forest.beckoner
Summary: Dia Montague had hoped to be different her whole life. So you must imagine her delight when a letter comes her way, bearing a strange seal... The story's better than the summary. This takes place in the Chamber of Secrets and meets Ginny Weasley
1. Chapter 1

Delia Montague was a normal girl. Though she'd always considered herself different. She _knew _she was different, whenever she was around her friends and she could make things _happen_. Not normal things. She didn't know how to do it and she never told her parents about it. Mr. and Mrs. Montague were typical parents living in Hertfordshire, England. Mrs. a scientist an Mr. an accountant. They of course loved their daughter very much but never really truly realized her daughter's feelings. Delia, or Dia as everyone called her, had always wished in vain that she was _special_, "it would make life so much more _interesting_." She'd always wondered to herself. So you must imagine her joy when a letter reached the Montague residence on the night of her last of school.

A letter bearing a strange seal, she realized, as she studied it. It had a snake, a lion, an eagle – or was that a raven? – and a badger surrounding an "H". _What a strange letter_. She wondered to herself, and why on earth was it addressed to Delia Artemis Montague? Was it some kind of _ad_? She resisted the urge to open it right there, in front of the mailbox, and ran back into the house. She ran into her mother's office. "What is it, Dia? I told you I had an important project today, honey." She said, her gaze frozen on her paperwork. "Mummy. I got a letter." She said, holding out the tempting envelope and her mother's eyes left her work at once. "What do you mean?" Her questioning and twinkling brown eyes studying her face. She took the letter.

She looked at the seal and she gave a choked cry. "Rob. Robert!" She cried and after a few seconds of thumping on the stairs, her father appeared in the doorway. "What is it, Lucy?" Her mother held out the letter, her eyes shining, she gestured to the seal. Her father took the letter and opened it. "I don't believe it! Our little, Dia! Would you think of that?" He said, hugging his wife, while tousling his daughter's hair. Lucy Montague – nee Matthews – had come from a different family. Well, not exactly different, her sisters and brothers were different. Her mum and dad were normal. And so was Lucy. She was normal and had all her life been jealous of it. It was magic and Lucy had wanted so much to be a part of _their _world but she never was.

Her mother and father still loved Lucy. But she had been bitter. She'd gotten over it years ago and couldn't be more happier for her daughter's talent. Matthew Montague had a similar story, though it was his best friend, his cousin, Eric. And he was just as happy as his wife as they told his daughter of the other world and what she was. Dia was…surprised, though she was more curious. She was excited. She couldn't believe it. It was like a story. A book. It was amazing. She was _different_.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the summer was impatient for Dia. She'd memorized the letter from reading it so many times. And she wondered at the strange school supplies. "Well, it is a _magic _school." She'd always said. She was proud. So proud and couldn't wait for the shopping trip in a strange place the letter said. _Diagon Alley_. Green dust was shipped on the week before she boarded the train. Her father read the instructions very carefully. And with the first try, the family was transported into a bustling town. Full of parents and kids and strange shops. Dia looked around, taking everything in. "Oh mummy. Isn't this _strange_?" Her mother smiled down at her daughter, her eyes shining. "It is." And they went in search of supplies. They went to the book shop first and got all the needed books.

Thick volumes of them. Coffee table styled hardcovers. Dia however was not looking forward to this part. But to the robe fitting. And then they were in the uniform shop. A lady of pale blonde hair welcomed them in and made Dia stand on a stool and began measuring. There was a girl with pale skin and hair to match, on a stool across from her. Dia's parents were off to the owl shop. "Well well well." The girl said, looking at Dia's parents through the window. "Another muggle-born." She said spitefully. "Excuse me?" Dia asked, looking at the girl. "Well your parents aren't wizards or witches are they?" She asked. And Dia shook her head. The girl sneered. "I thought so. They look so confused." Her tone angered Dia.

Why was the girl so mean? "Well, my father's cousin was a wizard. And my mother's sisters and brothers were also from this world." She explained nicely. Her sweet tone infuriated the girl. "Well, that's a step better. At least they know of our world. I'm Holly Malfoy." She said. "Dia Montague." She responded coldly. She didn't like the girl. She reminded her of a girl from school. "Well. I hope I get into Slytherin." She said. Dia's mother had told her of the topic and wondered why Holly wanted to be in such a dark house. "Really?" Dia asked. Holly nodded. "It's family tradition. They'll forgive me if I get into Ravenclaw, but I don't think I will." She said. "I hope I get into Ravenclaw. But Gryffindor's better. If I can get in of course." She blushed at the end. She really wanted to be in the legendary Gryffindor. If she was good enough. But Ravenclaw had the most chances. She wouldn't mind Hufflepuff so much.

"Well. Goodluck. See you at Hogwarts." Holly stepped off the stool and went with an older boy, possibly her brother, who beared very similar resemblances. "_Another _muggle-born, Draco. Though she's a step better." She heard Holly say to the boy as they walked away. _What do they have against me?_ She thought as her parents came towards her. But her angry thoughts cleared away as soon as she saw the coffee colored owl they had with them.

_**Well, there ya go. Hope it's good and it gets better. Trust me. But I'd like to see more comments and reviews to continue. Thanks everyone. ;]**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dia was excited. So excited. She practically bounced her way to the train station. "Platform nine and three-quarters." Her father said, reading the letter. "You have to run into that barrier." Her mother reminded her, recalling the memory of seeing her siblings disappear beyond that brick wall. Dia took a breath. "Well, bye Mum. Bye dad." She said, kissing each of her parents. Her throat tightened as she hugged their necks. "I'll write to you, thanks to Oberon." Gesturing to her owl. She turned to her trolley full of her stuff. With one last look at her parents, she pushed towards the wall, and couldn't help feeling ridiculous, until she disappeared through it.

She opened her eyes and she was standing in the middle of a crowd. She gave her luggage to a working man on the side, who she saw other people doing the same. He gave her back her wand and robes. "You might wanna keep these with you." She took them and made her way past the crowd of tearful goodbyes. She felt out of place. She felt different. Her parents couldn't come through the gateway. She kept her head down as she trudged towards the train. She found a compartment near the middle and went in. The train looked different than most. It could fit almost six of her. Like a little room, _which I have no one to share it with_. She thought bitterly. She looked out the window, seeing parents wave goodbye. People were boarding. She suddenly heard a knock on the compartment door. A girl about her age stood in the doorway. She had red hair and green eyes, a quite a bit of freckles. She looked in a huff.

"Hello. Mind if I join you?" She asked. Dia looked at her in surprise. "No problem." She said, gesturing towards the empty seat. "I'm Ginny Weasley. My brother wouldn't let me sit with him." She said, folding her arms. But she smiled at Dia. "I'm Dia Montague." The girls shook hands awkwardly and laughed afterwards. "Are you Muggle born?" Ginny asked, but without the attitude Holly had given her. Dia nodded slowly. "Oh I suspect you've met one of the Malfoys by the look on your face. Don't worry, Dia. It's nothing to be shamed of. Why, Harry Potter was brought up by Muggles and he's a _great _wizard." Ginny blushed at the name. "Harry Potter? Who's that?" She asked and Ginny's jaw hung open. "You don't know who Harry Potter is? He's the _boy who lived._ Lived through You-Know-Who's curse."

And with that Ginny began telling her everything, not missing a thing. Green landscapes flashed by in the window. Suddenly a boy with red hair appeared in the doorway. "Ginny! There you are. Here are your robes. We're almost there." He said. "This is my brother, Ron." Ginny said. "Dia." Dia introduced herself and Ron said hello. He came in and sat down. "Have you seen, Harr-" A boy with black hair and glasses came in. "Oh there you are." A girl with bushy brown hair followed him. "Hi Ginny." She said and looked at Dia. "Dia Montague." She said. "Hermoine Granger. Lovely to meet you." "These are my brother's friends." Ginny said. "And that's Harry. Harry Potter." She said, looking at him. Harry looked at Dia. Dia smiled at him. And he seemed relieved that she didn't gasp or ask to see his scar.

"Hi, Dia." And he turned back to Ron. Ginny turned to Dia. "Let's go change into our robes." And they went to change. Dia couldn't help feeling proud in her uniform. It was strange but she felt like she belonged in them, as soon as they got out, the train had stopped and everyone was leaving. Ginny took Dia's hand and they made their way off the train and onto a boat. Dia felt flustered, as if in a dream. She was too confused. "Look Dia." Ginny pointed in the distance and a big castle immerged from the fog. "It's huge!" She exclaimed. She got off the boat at the land and kept looking at the castle. A big man, apparently called _Hagrid_, led them to the doors and a stern looking woman appeared.

"Ah yes. The first years. Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me." She led them into a room and made them line up alphabetically. Ginny waved sadly as she went to the back of the line. Dia found herself sandwiched between a gangly boy and a short little girl. "How do we get sorted?" She asked the little girl. "You wear a hat." She simply said and turned towards her friend opposite of her. _A hat?_ She was confused but before she could think further of it, the grand doors opened to a big hall. Full of benches and tables and at the front, bigger tables with professors sitting at them. An old man sat in the center. Soon the noise quieted down and everyone stared at the first years. She looked at the platform and on it was a stool and a hat. An old hat, like the ones in those halloween costumes. Though it had eyes and a _mouth_! Did you simply have to just _wear _it?

The hat began to sing. Yes sing. It was amazing. And every first year relaxed when they heard that all you had to do was to put on the hat. Names were called. "Alcott, Emily!" A tall girl walked stiffly towards the hat, sat down and waited. "Ravenclaw!" A whole table exploded into applause. Emily smiled as she headed towards the table. The next two students were also Ravenclaw and the house couldn't be happier. "Looks like more Ravenclaws this year, Hufflepuffs!" One boy called boldly to the Hufflepuff table, who looked indigantly at them. Jenny Carson was the first Slytherin. The girl walked towards a sneering group. But the real commotion started when little Gerald Livinson became a Gryffindor. The golden bearing students cheered for the surprised little boy, who looked quite scared actually.

Soon enough, Dia's name was called. "Montague, Delia Artemis." She could feel the eyes of the students as she went towards the stool. Possibly caught off guard by her weird name. Her mum liked Greek myths and chose the name specially for her. She sat down and hesitantly lowered the hat onto her hair. _Another muggle-born, eh? Well, let's see. You've got brains. _Dia jumped when she heard a creaky voice come from the top of her head. _Very smart. Ravenclaw would do quite nicely. _Dia grimaced but cleared up at the next comment._ Though there's something else in you. You're brave, oh, look at your surprise at that. You're noble and chivalrous, but lacking self-confidence. Well, the Gryffindor's can't have self-obsessed people can they? Well, you _are _a tricky one, but I suppose you must be…_GRYFFINDOR. Dia took the hat off and walked dazedly towards the cheering table. Hermoine smiled at her and patted the seat next to her, and Dia sat down happily. She was a _Gryffindor_.

Oh, her mum would be so proud. All of _her _siblings were Hufflepuffs! She patiently watched each of the students go to their fate until they called, "Weasley, Ginny!" Dia could see Ginny's red head bob up and down as she walked over to the stool. She held her breath as she placed it on her head, but half a second after, the hat immediately called, _Gryffindor! _Dia watched Fred and George Weasley cat-call for their sister. An out of breath Ginny joined Dia. She was the last one. The old man she'd seen earlier stood up at the front of the hall. "That's Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster." Ginny told her in a hushed voice. Dia looked Dumbledore. He said a few opening words, welcoming the first years, and soon, on the tables, food magically appeared out of nowhere.

Dia jumped slightly as they did. Ginny laughed and reached for the chicken. The great hall was filled with chatter and laughter. Candles floated above their heads, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Dia dug into the food shortly and Hermoine filled them in about their classes. Dia looked at her curiously as she wondered why she hadn't been placed in Ravenclaw. But then Ginny told Dia about the Philosopher's Stone last year and Dia looked at her admiringly about the story of the potions and how she used logic to figure it out. "It was _nothing._" She kept saying proudly. Soon, everyone retired for the night and the prefects led them up loads of stairs and hallways. Soon, they stopped in front of a painting. A painting of a fat lady, quite fat actually and Dia wondered why they did. Was this some sort of history lesson?

"The password is "candle light." The prefect said and with that, the painting swung open, revealing a big room with two stairs at opposite ends. "Girls dormitories are to the left, boys to the right." The prefect said and everyone rushed to the stairs. Dia couldn't find Ginny in the crowd and her hopes dropped of finding a bed beside Ginny's. She looked around for an empty bed in every room forlornly as giddy girls jumped around. A tap came on her shoulder. "Dia! _There _you are. I've been looking for you. Follow me." Ginny said and led her into a room where she had saved a bed for her. "_Thank you_." Dia said appreciatively. All of her stuff was by a bed by the window. "Oberon!" She squealed as she caught sight of her beloved owl. "Oh, you're so lucky to have an owl!" Ginny said as she admired Oberon. "Mummy won't let me have one. She says I might in the future."

Two girls came into the room and sighed with relief when they saw the two other empty beds. "Do you mind if we take those two?" "No, not at all." Ginny answered. "I'm Ginny Weasley and she's Dia Montague." The tall one of the two answered. "Monica LeBlanc and se's Vera Ross. Pleasure." She said with an aloof voice. "You go by Dia?" Vera asked timidly. "Yes, it's better than the mouthful they called me at sorting." Vera smiled, flashing small whites, and turned to do her unpacking. "Do you wear contacts?" Monica asked as she studied Dia's eyes. The latter sighed in contempt as she shook her head. "It's a scary color. Why it's grey and…_purple _mixed together. They're very noticeable, your eyes are too big." "Better than mud brown." Ginny said absent-mindedly and Dia choked back a laugh. Even with her "mud-brown" eyes, Monica was very pretty.

The sculpting of her face was well done though her nose was turned up at the end. Her golden sheath of hair was cut until under her chin in a sleek bob. Vera was short, the shortest of the four. Her dark blue eyes went quite nicely with her honey colored hair. She reminded Dia of a mouse. "Well, I'm glad I got into Gryffindor. The golden color goes nicer with my hair than all the other houses, well, green would've went very well but that goes without saying." Monica said as she pulled out an expensive looking cell-phone. "What on earth is _that_?" Ginny asked curiously. "It's a cell phone. You can talk to people on it." Dia explained. Monica looked at Dia suddenly. "Oh are you a muggle-born too?" She asked and Dia smiled, nodding. "Call me Mona will you girls? All my friends at my old boarding school in France did." Monic – sorry, _Mona _– said suddenly.

Ginny snorted. "I'm sorry I made fun of your eyes. But if you must know, they _are _odd." Mona said, sitting on her bed, her tone having an apology ring to it. The girls were fast friends. Strange personalities though. Mona was proud. She came from a rich family in France and almost went to Beauxbatons, but chose Hogwarts over it. She was very vain but Dia summed up that her heart was in the right place. Vera was shy. A quiet girl and had met Mona on the train, though there seemed little about the girl, she was honest and loyal. Ginny was the chatterbox. She could talk about anything and was the friendliest of all. Although she _did _have a fast temper but would cool down quickly. Dia was also shy. Though she was not as sweet as Vera. She had always been sarcastic, but perhaps that was just her personality.

She was petite and slender. She had a ton of hair, big masses of glossy curls, the color matched exactly – what her father had always said – dark Belgian chocolate. And it shone, it had a glimmer. Her porcelain was flawless, with the exception of a few golden freckles on her high cheekbones. People had always called her sweet. But she wasn't pretty. The girls took their showers and dressed into their nightgowns and crawled into bed. All wondering of the next day.

_**Extra long chapter this time! But I still want more reviews. Lol. I'm sorry but I don't see the point of writing a story that nobody reads!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dia was the first one up. She dressed into her robes and pulled a comb through her hair. Ginny and Vera woke up approximately at the same time. But Mona was a late riser, apparently. Soon she opened her eyes. "It's about time, Mona. There's five minutes until we go down for breakfast." Vera said as she said to the sleepy eyed girl. But her sleepy eyes opened wide, "Five minutes? I'll NEVER have time to get ready! Oh, why didn't you wake me up?" Mona asked as she jumped out of her covers. She changed into her robes quickly and took Dia's comb. Her short blonde hair was still straight and managed, unlike the person itself. "Oh, I look _terrible_! What will everyone _think _of me?" She moaned as she studied her reflection.

"Oh for goodness sakes, we're not going to a ball!" Ginny said impatiently and rushed through the door, pulling Dia behind her. The two other girls caught up to them as they entered the great hall. They took their place, next to Hermoine and the boys, eating quickly. The morning was filled with chatter, everyone comparing time tables with eachother and gossiping about teachers. After having their food, Dia rose up with Ginny, Vera and Mona on her tail. The first one was History of Magic, with the famously dull, Mr. Binns. A ghost, which frightened Dia just a bit. Dia was just about to take a seat next to Ginny when Mr. Binns hollered. "Oh no no no, if I let you sit where you wanted, I'd be facing a troublesome year. Everyone line up at the back."

Everyone groaned and shuffled to the back of the classroom. Mr. Binns inspected the class list. "Hmm…" Then he began randomly placing students here and there. "Ms. Weasley with…Mr. Creevey." Ginny managed a nervous smile as she took her place beside a very short little boy who seemed to be holding a camera. And he began pairing boys and girls together. "Ms. LeBlanc and Mr. Abott." Mona happily took a seat next to a pleasant looking boy. Soon all the students except for Dia and Vera and two boys were sitting beside a new seat mate. "Ms. Ross and Mr. Jolting. And you two in that desk." Dia looked at where the professor pointed. A desk at the far back. She'd _never _be able to hear the lessons properly. Her mouth in a pretty droop she sat in a seat and a boy joined her.

He grinned goofily at her. "I'm Gerald Holden. I go by Jerry." He said. "Dia Montague." She said shortly. "Oh, you're the girl with the odd name." He said, smirking. "Excuse me?" She asked, irritated by the boy already. "Alright. Everyone settle down. Welcome to History of Magic class." And the ghost professor started into a speech about his class, who nobody really was listening except for Dia and few others. She hoped to excel in each class. Jerry however was trying to distract her. Once he started poking her, she shot him a dirty look. "Stop it at once, Gerald." She hissed and adverted her eyes to the speech again. Jerry was amused by this girl. Jerry was a determined boy. In his muggle classes before Hogwarts – his parents had insisted in _some _education of the muggle world – he'd always managed to get the name of "the class clown."

He was a good looking chap with his tall stature, Greek-like brown curls and playful green eyes. After the painful hour or so, the students half-ran out of the stuffy classroom. "Ugh. Thank god. It was getting hard to breathe in there." Mona said, waving a hand around her face. "Mr. Binns scares me horribly. How can they get a _ghost _to teach students without passing out once or twice?" Vera said. "At least he's not as bad as the other ghosts." Ginny said boredly. Her green eyes barely open. She'd apparently slept most of the class. "He was alright." Dia said offhandedly, " but I would have caught more of the lesson if Holden would have _quit it_." She continued with an annoyed tone. "Always lovely that you always think of me, _Montague_." Jerry came up behind her and shot her a cheeky smile.

Dia gritted her teeth. "Always lovely that you always listen to my conversations, Holden." She said fiercely back. She gave her friends a meaningful stare and headed off to Care of Magical Creatures. "Dia!" Ginny said as she caught up with her. "Oh, Dia. He's such a nice looking boy. And _must _you call him by his last name? It's so…stuffy." Mona complained, wrinkling her nose. "He'll forever be _Holden_ to me." She muttered. Dia didn't know that this wasn't the last of Gerarld Holden. Not if he could help it.

The day seemed to hate Dia. Ironically, the professors enjoyed putting them as seat mates. But the gods up there did spare her Charms to put her beside Vera. At the end of the day, students began to fill up the Great Hall for dinner. Dia sat beside Mona, for Jerry was sitting close to Ginny. "Oh Dia. You're _so _immature." Her friend complained. "Hello Jerry." Mona said coyly. "What did you think of the classes?" Jerry caught Dia's eyes for a second. "Wonderful actually. The professors gave me the pleasure of giving a seat next to Montague in almost every one!" He said, his green eyes laughing. Dia made a sound of contempt nd continued to cut up her chicken.

Jerry opened his mouth to say something else but his friend cut him off and they started laughing about something. Dia sighed with relief. She wasn't in such a great mood to put up with Jerry. As they went to bed that night, she pulled the covers over her head angrily. "I hope the seating arrangements change." Her muffled voice came from under and Ginny looked at her. "Seriously, Dia. The amount of times you complain about him, people would think that you were quite fond of him." Dia sat up abruptly. "Ginny! You take that back." She said, her eyes fierce, but her cheeks quite red. "Alright alright. Keep your hair on." Dia gave her one last _look_ before drowning herself back into the blankets. _He'd be the last one on earth I could ever think of falling for. I'm sure._ _Idiot boy._

_**Well, sorry. Lol. This one is quite short. Wish I could make it longer but I wanted to update as soon as possible. Keep readin' guys. I love all o' you! ;]**_


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I'd like to know who has been reading this. I mean, the number of hits and people are goin' down in EVERY chapter I post. Is it really _that _bad? I'd love to know. So, please. Review! Review to tell me that it sucks – if you really think it does. Review to tell me that it's alright and I should continue.

It kinda gets a person a little upset when they're writing a story nobody reads. So if anyone added it to story alert, or favorites or anything of the sort. Please review so I know there's SOMEONE – luckily, some PEOPLE – out there that are reading this. Again, thanks. I really appreciate it.

Amy ;]


End file.
